


jamie/tahmoh

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [14]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2-2-09</p>
    </blockquote>





	jamie/tahmoh

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2-2-09

Tahmoh looks around the set and sighs, glancing at Bamber as he dodges past the lights they’re killing as someone forlornly says it’s a wrap. The last day on the set, though it’s not the end that they’re filming. It’s something else and they’re the last ones to leave. Everyone else is already at the party, probably more drunk than they’ve been since the fanbase started watching every mood they make. Still, they’ll still be drunk when they get there, no matter what time it is.

They fall in step, though Tahmoh has to shorten his stride slightly to stay in synch with Jamie. It’s become habit now, and he thinks about all the habits he has to unlearn, relearn. New set, new show, new boss. “You gonna miss it?”

“Sometimes.” Jamie slips back into his natural accent and Tahmoh glances at him. They’re both tired. “Always. Never.”

“No shit, right?” Tahmoh rests his hand on the back of Jamie’s neck, his thumb stroking over the pulse. He can feel Jamie’s blood jump, speed up at the pressure of Tahmoh’s hand and Tahmoh can’t help but smile. “You don’t want to go to the party yet, do you?”

Jamie’s eyes never fail to shock him with how blue they are. “No.”

Tahmoh’s trailer is closer, but Jamie’s is bigger, so they make their way there, lies on their lips in case anyone stops them, ready to tell them that it’s one more drink for the road. They don’t see anyone though, so Tahmoh doesn’t bother to let Jamie unlock the door before he pins him to the wall, taking Jamie’s mouth in a hard, hungry kiss.

Jamie moans into it, parting his lips for Tahmoh’s tongue. It’s easy from there, the invitation opening everything to hands, and it doesn’t take long before he’s got Jamie’s slacks undone, his own jeans tugged down enough that he can wrap his long fingers around the both of them, jerking hard as his hips roll in steady thrusts. Jamie buries his face against Tahmoh’s chest, his breath hot through the thin fabric of the t-shirt, his tongue tracing wet patterns over Tahmoh’s nipple. 

“Fuck,” Tahmoh groans, shifting his body weight against Jamie so there’s no way for him to move, tightening his grip around them and stroking hard and fast, the slick skin of Jamie’s uncircumcised cock sliding in his hand. “Fuck, Jamie.”

Jamie’s teeth graze Tahmoh’s nipple through the material and Tahmoh’s cock jerks, spilling his orgasm against his own fingers, against Jamie’s cock and stomach. His hand keeps moving until he can feel Jamie lifting up onto his toes, rising into the heated rush of his own climax as it shudders through him.

Tahmoh leans his head against the trailer, his body angled over Jamie’s and his hand still wrapped tight around them. He sighs softly and shivers in the sudden cold. “Fuck.”


End file.
